User talk:Swordcross/Archive4/Archive4
Archives: 01, 02, 03 Ok Oh, it's ok. Anyways goodluck with the wiki, im pretty busy at school so i may not edit and help that much, anyways, do your best! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 23:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) AWF's message Should we delete Agent Windfire's message on the main page? I just doesn't seem very inviting to new comers on this wiki... Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 01:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree...no offense, AWF...The Awesome X! 05:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Team Wow. There's a wiki team again? I didn't notice it, anyways can a join a team? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) maybe ill join when my school year ends :P it's pretty stressful :P anyways thanks! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) AFW Message...DELETE??? Hey, is it OK if I delete AFW's message off of the home page? Maybe I'll put it in the discussion/talk page tab of it. The Awesome X! 01:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Questions About 39 Clues Writing Contest Hi! I just had a couple of questions about the 39 Clues Writing Contest. When I'm posting the story, should i put my real name in the title, or my username? Also, is there any limit to how long the story should be? My story's kinda running away with itself :) One more thing is, someone made a page for the 40th clue Ivy, which you deleted. But i'm using that clue in my story, so im pretty much making up a clue here. is that ok? I think the contest is a great idea. You should do a couple more like it every few months. Thanks! Gideoncahill1997 05:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Code Ideas Go to ideas Question Hello, I've been recently editing the Cyberchase Wiki and noticed that, aside from the lack of articles, it does not have a color scheme, background image, or detailed home page. Is this something only admins can do? I'm fairly new, but I've already created about 20 articles (around 250 edits) and there's only about 2 or 3 other active contributers. Please reply on my talk page with details, thanks, Glimmer721 23:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Answer I don't know what the answer is up it has to do with Card AG. My guess is Keyboard.Chrocky 14:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Card 18 Chrocky 01:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Card 18 redirect page 'Chrocky BiancaChrocky 17:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) User Box thingies Hi! I was wondering how you make those user box (Ithink that's what they're called) thingies. I would like to try them on Wiki Bunny Wiki. Thanks! Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 01:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Template (I'm sorry if I'm being a bit annoying and/or wasting your time but...) OK... How? Sorry, but that didn't make much sense. Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 02:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Thanks! Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 02:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) 39 Clues Help? Yeah, I contact the 39 Clues team ALL THE TIME!!! Just go to your account, sign in, and scroll down to the very bottom of the screen. There's this scholastic sign, and right below on a menu bar it says "Contact Us". Click that, and select Contact Us tab, NOT THE FAQ's. Type in everything you need from them. If you send it, and this blue box pops up telling you of related searches, denie it, and it'll continue sending the email. The related searches are for the thick-minded folks that wouldn't know what something was if it was stuck up their nose. It's really obvious. Anyway, you'll get this email saying that your email has been recieved and that they'll contact you within 24 hours. If they contact you and say that they cannot answer your request right now but they'll forward it to *some fancy smanshy team*, you're kinda' in a dead drop zone. I've only had them reply ONCE after that, and I've sent them AT LEAST 20 EMAILS, NO JOKE!!! There's still a lot of info that's gone unnoticed that I want answered. But sometimes the emailing works, and I HAVE GOTTEN GOOD INFO FROM THEM BEFORE! Also, just so you know, I got a card in card pack 3, a replicator, and it didn't have a code on it. So I emailed them about this incident with the #of the card, and they replaced it for me! You know what's really wierd? I was saved and got all 39 Clues because of a glitch in the system! I had 23 Replicator cards left so I could get some clues, and when I looked back, there were 35! It was increasing! So I got down to where I only need 4 more replicators, and I refreshed the page. Guess what? I now had SEVEN!!! And so I got all 39 Clues + Madrigal status. I checked back the next day...the glitch had been fixed. Phew!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Bianca? Where was the answer (Bianca) located in this week's wiki team code? Where did they find it? I have no clue. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Umm... Yeah, umm, about the 39 Clues Writing Contest. I've already submitted my story about a couple months ago, and you said that the date the contests would be voted on would be the 28th of Feb. Just wondering, but it's the 28th. and I still haven't seen anything on it. So, is it still on or what's happening to it?The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Writing Contest Just wanted to ask when the writing contest results will be out. Thanks Gideoncahill1997 10:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Saw it.... ok ill read it, just asking is there a point system like over 5 or 10 or do i have to say thumbs up or down or do i grade like A+ or F, or 95% to 75%? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28]]-Hiya! :) 11:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Also i hope you don't mind but...... i left a note at Owlish talk page because of what he's doing.... if you see the Alphabet page he created.... well.. let's just say it has no reason to be made and seriously after typing the alphabet it says there "YAY! will i get a badge for this?" It had that writing on that page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Code thingy? when are you going to release the 2nd code thingy on themain page? Owlish 01:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... Hey, I just wanna say thanks for making Rocketslug an administrator. I think he wanted to be one for a long time, and I think he'll be a great admin. I'm happy to have another person to talk to about Administration stuff, too! Um, I JUST recently got the answer to this week's wiki teams clue on the ??? Question right. (Eisenhower Holt) Like a couple hours ago, SERIOUSLY!!! I was wondering, when are the badges going to be handed out to the Cahill Winners? Or is it just points? Also, I think it'd be fun to be one of the people that plans the wiki teams. I mean, probably not right now, but maybe do you think I could help plan some contests for the WT in the future? And not forever, just every now and then cause I think competing is pretty fun. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Shared Linkss For the Madrigal badges, how do you make a shared link? Owlish 05:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Huh? What did you mean about "after 3 months" on my talk page? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Alright... Alright, that sounds cool (about the platinum badge and wiki teams). 250 pts., eh? BTW, you signed your post with your IP adress...it happens when you're not logged in or it automatically logges you out and you don't know it. Just an FWI! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Madrigal Badges/Writing Contest When will the results for the writing contest be out? And how do you make a 'shared link' for madrigal badges? Thanks! Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 04:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 39 Clues Fanfiction Wikis I don't if you know about this, but I found another 39 clue fanfiction wiki: The 39 Clues Fanon Wiki. Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 02:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. It only has one user and 3 pages. Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 14:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Story First One. Sorry if i'm not editing that much, this time, im tryine to concentrate on fanfics. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 01:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) New Templates...? Hey, I was wondering if maybe you could show me how to make templates. Y/N? Because I want to see if I can make templates for the agent handbook, the black book, and the upcoming vespers rising book. And how's the writing contest doing? Got a verdict on the winner? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Countdown...???!!! Hey, I was surfing Wikia a few days ago and saw a countdown timer on it for something. Now, I've been doing a lot a research into this, and I cannot find any info on how to make a countdown. Do you know anything? 'Cause I was thinking of making a countdown for the upcoming Vespers Rising book. BTW, did you know that if you go on google books and type in The 39 Clues, one of the suggested books is Vespers Rising? And that's not all. You get to read the first FOURTY PAGES in it, too!!! It's really good, but the format's different. :( The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Madrigal Badges...? Hey, I was lookin' on the list of badges page, and I found that there were madrigal badges. But I have no idea how to get them. Could you please tell me in a step by step format on how to get one? Thanks!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Hey... Hey, sorry for not replying, the second one is the second for me, im busy at another wiki right now (Inazuma Eleven Wiki), we're all cleaning up the pages and reconstructing it so im sorry. Thiugh you guys can handle it right? :) so goodluck! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Writing contest A platium badge really. How are you suposed to get it to him?Happyaqua 10:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ New Templates... Hey, if you look on Wookiepedia, there are templates that mark pages according to what era they appeared, like the Rebellion era, or the Mandalorian Wars era. They're in the top right corner of the page. So, I was thinking...do ya think we should have templates like that on the 39 Clues wiki? What I mean is that there should be templates to show if something happened in Series 1, or Series 2, or the extra books. Also, have templates for something that belongs in the Maze of Bones, so like the catacombs of paris=the maze of bones template. That way, people can be like, "Oh, so the paris catacombs appeared in the maze of bones!" or,"Emperor Puyi was in the Emperor's Code...I haven't read that yet so I shouldn't look at it!!!" Do ya get what I mean? The templates that are on the star wars wiki of Wookiepedia are small. They're only a little square like thingy in the top right corner of the page. So do you think it's a good idea? If so, could you teach mwa how to create templates? 'Cause I'd like to do it, if you don't mind...:P Maybe we could even make it to where they belong in a certain branch, too... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Profile Page What happened to your profile page? There's just, nothing. Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 20:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Redirect page How do you make a redirect page? Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 00:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Wrong Date Um, on the main page it says this wiki is made on November 2008 but on PappyBlueRibs's profile it says that this wiki is made on lat December 2008 on his talk page this was verified by Angla saying the following: Hi PappyBlueRibs -- we are excited to have 39 Clues Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. So please clarify this mis-information Featured :D Swordcross: How did you find this wiki? AdventureWriter28: Well...I was in another wiki, the i thought, i could start helping another wiki also so i got to this wiki :) SC: Why are you named what you are? AW28: Because i enjoy tons of stuffs and i enjoy reading fanfics :D SC: What branch are you? AW28: Mostly an Ekaterina and secretly a Madrigal :D SC: Who is your favorite character? AW28: Alistair Oh, he just amkes me laugh with the burrito stuff and i feel sorry for Irina Sapsky because of the death of his son :'( SC: What is your favorite 39 Clues book? AW28: Into the Gauntlet of course! EPIC ENDING! :D Currently waiting for Vespers Rising :D SC:Who is your least favorite character? AW28: Isabel Kabra SC: What is your least favorite book? AW28: One False Note SC: Have you created any pages? If so, which one is your favorite? AW28: I forgot :P Sorry. SC: What do you plan to do in the future on the wiki? AW28: Create our own template for the characters so it won't be harder to use a template. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Comment Question' Hey, Swordcross how do you make a poll? Fiske Cahill 11:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Congrats' Congrats on getting 3,000 edits. About 1,500 more till you get more edits than mermaid. 'Response' Um, yeah pretty much Fiske Cahill 08:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Guess what. I'm probaly going to the book fair in new york city on April fifth. I'll have a autographed copy of Storm Warning and Vespers Rising if I get lucky.Happyaqua 20:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Please get next weeks clue I'm al most all out of clues. yes there is on the 39 clues website. Santcruz 22:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How could you?! Santcruz 23:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Vespers Rising Sure, I'd be happy to. Can I do Grace's section? I remeber getting onto the wiki and thinking, there is no way I can even get close to the top ten. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 00:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vespers Rising.. Hey, about summerizing the VR sections? Do ya mean by saying that "this is what happened in chapter _ of ___"? If so, that would be awesome!!! BTW...did you notice how Owlish created a page for a new card? This card, I believe, is a Vespers Rising card, cause it doesn't have a branch symbol on it, and it's camoflauge instead! It's about Gideons Gold Ring. Go check it out!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk 'Thanks' Um, thanks Fiske Cahill 02:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I have 35 agent cards and 17 founder cards. Hey Ally Hey, sorry I haven't been around in awhile, real life has been crazy and I'm just starting to get back into The 39 Clues, because of the new series and such. I have an early copy of Vespers Rising which I got on Friday, and have read it cover to cover and really enjoyed it. I have read the Black Book of Buried Secrets, and I am ready for the Vespers. I will send you a message once I can put my cards into the site, and then we'll see where it goes from there. Hopefully I can get a branch message from Fiske or William when I put the cards in, and if I do I'll post it here. I am ready for the Madrigals, are you? Canucksfan97 13:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Have you noticed the templates, they have become "infected".Happyaqua 16:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) badge... Yo, when's the platinum badge for the writing contest coming??? Just asking...:P And I just randomly go the categorization cobra badge for 250 categories on pages...funny thing is is that I "earned" it when I did an edit on a page. Except I didn't add a category to that page!!! Weird, huh? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fiske_Cahill/VESPERS_RISING_and_Rate Fiske Cahill 03:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Three and they might put more codes in the bookHappyaqua 23:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! Been a long time! ^_^ PB ('n J??? ;P) Hey, when's the Platinum Badge for the Writing Contest coming? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk badge... OK! Dat's cool beans. I just ordered Vespers Rising off of Amazon, along with some other books, and it should be here next Tuesday. So I'll probably be able to do a summery on one of the stories in it, just not right away. For one, I don't want to rush it (though I'll probably end up doing anyways...:P), plus school is getting much more demanding, with finals and stuff. Which sections do you want me to write about??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk